


Escape and Release

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Meld, Non-sexual dom/sub, Paralyzed Charles, Praise Kink, Subspace, post first class, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Alex offers Charles escape from other people’s minds and finds his own escape that he hadn’t had in so long and that starts something new between them.





	Escape and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Charles Xavier/Alex Summers-Non-Sexual Dom/sub relationship

“Professor?” Alex knocked on the door of Charles study, poking his blond head around the corner of the half open door. 

“You do know you can call me Charles.” Charles chuckled as he looked up from his book, gesturing the other man into the room. 

“Nah I like Professor more.” Alex grinned as he entered the room fully making Charles smile. 

“What can I do for you Alex?” Charles went to grab his wheelchair, but Alex rushed forward to stop him from moving from his armchair. 

“I know you haven’t been sleeping Professor.” Alex said quietly as he stood in front of the brunet who winced at the blunt words. 

“Ah…” Charles trailed off unsure what to say or where Alex was going with this. He restrained himself from poking at Alex’s mind to see what was the blond’s thought process. 

“I think I can help, do you trust me Professor?” Alex asked carefully, like he was walking on eggshells. 

“Of course I do Alex.” Charles said almost instantly and let out a quiet gasp when the blond gracefully sank to his knees between Charles legs, carefully pushing them apart to settle there comfortably. 

“It’s more comfortable for me this way, if that is okay Professor.” Alex’s blue eyes looked up at the older man with nothing but love and trust in his eyes making Charles relax in his armchair. 

“What exactly is your plan here Alex?” Charles kept his emotions in check, not wanting to project. 

Alex didn’t speak as he lifted Charles hands up off his lap and pressed the telepath’s fingers against the sides of his head. Charles felt his heart leap up into his throat at the silent offer Alex was giving him.

“Are you sure?” Charles asked, his voice trembling. No one had ever offered his or her mind to him like what Alex was doing right now. 

“I have something I want to show you, I think it might help you. I want you to Professor, please let me help you.” Alex’s voice was soft and full of emotion that Charles couldn’t place.

“Okay.” Charles swallowed as Alex’s eyes closed, Charles followed suit and entered Alex’s mind. Charles couldn’t help but gasp in awe, he had no idea what he was expecting but it was not this.

“Oh Alex, this is amazing.” Charles thought to Alex as he soaked in the peace and light ruffling of wind in his hair as he looked around a sunny field of grass, hills in the background and fluffy white clouds floating lazily through the sky. 

“I created this place a month or so into solitary, I just wanted someplace I could be safe and not be trapped in a box and this… Kind of happened. I go here to calm down when I can’t control my powers, it helps sometimes.” Alex’s voice was echoing around Charles, smooth and calm like the field Charles was standing in. 

“You are amazing Alex, this is…” Charles was lost for words as he soaked in the peace and the lack of voices that penetrated his mind every time he relaxed. 

“This is now yours as well, anytime it gets to be too much. I don’t mind.” Alex promised and Charles pushed all his affection for Alex forward knowing that the blond could use all the positive feelings he could get. 

“Thank you Alex, thank you.” Charles was so touched and just relaxed for a bit before he sadly withdrew from Alex’s mind, not wanting to put too much stress on Alex’s beautiful mind. 

They both opened their eyes almost in sync and Charles blinked slowly at the sight of Alex resting his cheek against his thigh and eyes hazy as the blond looked up at Charles with nothing but trust. 

“Alex?” Charles asked softly, hand moving down to cup Alex’s cheek pleasantly surprised when Alex nuzzled against his palm absently. Charles prodded at Alex’s mind slightly and gasped when he realized what the hazy yet pleasant feeling that had spread across the blond’s mind was. 

“Oh Alex, you beautiful creature.” Charles crooned as he moved his hand up to stroke the blond locks. “You needed this didn’t you? I’m so sorry I did not pick up on it before, I could have helped you a lot sooner than now.” 

Alex just gave him a hazy smile before his eyes closed as he settled further against Charles thigh as he relaxed into his subspace. 

“I will not let you suffer like that again I promise you Alex.” Charles swore as he took in the sight of Alex submitting for him like this, a genuine smile appearing on his face. Charles realized that he may have lost two people he cared deeply for but he had Hank, Sean and most of all Alex and he would not let go again. 

Thoughts appeared in Charles mind of what could possibly come of this and he hoped Alex would allow him to see this side of him again. Alex was a very closed off person when it came to anything personal, but the fact he allowed Charles into that private, protected part of his mind and then slipped into his subspace was telling Charles that this would all work out. 

“You’re doing so well for me Alex darling.” Charles praised the blond when he noticed his blue eyes fluttering open, looking less hazy than before. 

“Professor.” Alex’s words were slurred but there was no panic or fear in his eyes. 

“I mean every word of what I’m saying Alex.” Charles promised, moving his hand back down to caress Alex’s cheek soothingly, liking how Alex just nuzzled against his palm. 

“I know what you want from me darling. I will gladly give it to you and I will not abuse this trust I swear.” Charles promised fiercely before getting a wave of trust and love from the blond who just smiled and let out a contented sigh as he relaxed further.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to show the non-sexual side of Dom/sub relationships, because not all D/s relationships are sex based :)


End file.
